Blacker than White
by Whitened Wing
Summary: Four new Clans. Five chosen cats. One fierce enemy that even StarClan cannot defeat.
1. Allegiances

_A/N: So this is my first story! *Dances* It's a Warriors fanfic if you couldn't already tell. :P There are four new clans with all new cats, the main clan being Dawnclan, and the main character being Dragonpaw. These four clans live in an enviroment where things like lynxs, bats, orcas, ect. are know to them, so the names are based on all new things. This first chapter thingy here is merely the allegiances as ever Warriors book starts with it. :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and I never will own it. I do, however own these characters and clans, as I made them up myself. :D_

* * *

**Allegiances**

**DawnClan**

**Leader: **Griffinstar- Golden-brown she-cat with light brown eyes. **Apprentice: **Dragonpaw

**Deputy: **Orcafang- White she-cat with gray patches and black rings around her ice blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Honeypaw

**Medicine Cat: **Jaysong- Gray tom with darker gray tips and a white face. Blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice: **Skypaw

**Warriors**

Inkclaw- Slender jet black tom with deep purple eyes.

Icefire- Massive white tom with unusual deep amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Coalpaw

Hushwind- Cream colored she-cat with light brown stripes on her legs and tail.

Grasspetal-Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Rosedawn- Reddish brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Velvetfur- Red and black tortoishell she-cat with piercing green eyes. **Apprentice: **Dewpaw

Angelsong- Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Echostep-Light gray she-cat with white patches. Gray eyes.

Lavatail- Dark brown she-cat with a red tipped tail. Amber eyes.

Lynxslash-Long-furred gray tom with black patches and grey eyes.

Batmoon-Smokey black tom with very light grey eyes.

Amberstone- Dark brown she-cat with black and golden patches. Deep amber eyes.

Galestorm-Light grey tom with a white underbelly and light green eyes. **Apprentice: **Finchpaw

**Apprentices**

Dewpaw-Ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Honeypaw-Light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Dragonpaw-Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and unusual light purple eyes.

Skypaw- Extremely slender white tom with bright blue eyes.

Coalpaw-Gray tabby tom with dark brown eyes.

Finchpaw-Light brown tom with a white tail and blue eyes.

**Queens**

Mintcloud- Ginger she-cat with dark brown stripes and light green eyes.

Mountainsong- White she-cat with green eyes.

Rainbird- Beautiful blue gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Sclar- Gray tabby she-cat with unusual piercing red eyes.

**Elders**

Nightdream- Black she-cat with gray eyes. Blind.

Redtooth- Red furred tom with amber eyes.

Whisperheart- Once beautiful white she-cat with lavender eyes.

Scarpelt- Black tom with green eyes. Oldest cat in Dawnclan, virtually blind and deaf.

**EmberClan**

**Leader: **Flamestar-Brown tom with a red underbelly and orange eyes.

**Deputy: **Chillsun:-Massive dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Pumpkinpelt- Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and orange eyes.

**Warriors: **

Frostfisher: Gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Littlesky: small dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Marshrunner: Dark brown tom with green eyes. **Apprentice: **Flowerpaw

Darkeye: Black she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Silverclaw: Silver she-cat with black paws and silver eyes. **Apprentice: **Phantompaw

**Apprentices: **

Flowerpaw: Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Phantompaw: Dark gray tom with a black face and gray eyes.

**Queens**

Soulfur: Blue gray she cat with a silver tail and blue eyes.

**Elders**

Adderfang: Brown tabby tom with a torn ear and amber eyes.

**Ashclan**

**Leader: **Robinstar: Slender golden she cat with red paws and tail. Golden eyes.

**Deputy: **Wildfire: Red tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Sunpetal: Golden tabby she cat with orange eyes.

**Warriors:**

Direfang: Dark gray tom with green eyes. **Apprentice: **Wolfpaw

Cloudsong: White she-cat with lavender eyes.

Lightflood: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Whisprun: Cream she-cat with ginger patches and gray eyes. **Apprentice: **Shortpaw

Goldenflame: Golden tom with dark stripes coming from his belly. Brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw: Dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Shortpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Beewing: Black she-cat with golden stripes. Amber eyes.

**Elders: **

Spottedtail: Golden she-cat with brown patches and gold eyes.

**Poisonclan**

**Leader: **Skullstar: Massive dark gray tom with a white face and very light violet eyes.

**Deputy****: **Deathclaw: Black tom with very long claws and blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Deadpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Willowmist: White she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Snowecho: White tom with on black paw and a gray face. Blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Nightpaw

Yellowfur: Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Cavestream: Brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Dayshade: Gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Nightpaw: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Deadpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Queens: **

Fernfleck: Gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Heronspark: Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

None

**Animals Outside Clans**

Afterlife- Dark gray she-cat with one blue and one red eye.

Swoop- Male golden eagle with brown eyes.

Wolfen- White male wolf with blue eyes.

Hiro- Brown male wolf with cinnamon eyes.

Scran- Large female lynx with red eyes and very long claws.


	2. Prolouge

_A/N: This is the prolouge to my story here, and I apologize for it being so short. I'll try to make chapters longer from now on. :D _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Warriors. _

_

* * *

_Night approached the land. Dark, calm, and still. The final last rays of light were slipping away behind the tall mountains placed ever so perfectly. The day living creatures had retreated into their homes, while night dwellers swiftly replaced them at the call of dying light. Crickets chirped elaborate songs that only they could understand, and wolves began to howl; a distant language known only to them.

Amidst the ominous night, now lit by only stars, the shadows of many cats lurked in the undergrowth, moving quickly and silently to their arranged destination. In a dip in the land, a small pool of water; seemingly endless in its reflection of the stars that were embedded in the cats pelts, stood motionless as many cats began to gather around it. A large rock stood tall and strong at one end of the pool and standing on it, a cat, golden in color like that of dawn.

The she-cat gazed down at the cats sitting close to the pool's edge, and she delicately picked her way down to them, taking a seat next to a dark gray tom. The tom raised his head to meet her gaze, nodding his head in a greeting. The she-cat looked around, and seeing that every cat seemed to be in place, she stood up and spoke. "Greetings cats of Starclan. I have come tonight with bad news for all of our earthly clans. The land where our clans have lived forever will soon face a danger even it cannot overcome." Her voice was filled with authority and sorrow.

The gray tom next to her then spoke. "I have seen this as well. Unfortunately I see no other option…..The clans will have to move." Murmurs of protest ran through the group of cats.

"Ashstar….I know you do not make decisions lightly. Is this really what must happen?" A rust colored she-cat spoke from beside the tom.

"I'm afraid so. But there is hope. Four cats must be chosen to find a new home. It will be a long, treacherous journey, but I believe the clans can survive."

The golden she-cat then dipped a single paw into the pool. Ripples ran across the water's surface even when the cat removed her paw. She then let her luminous gaze travel around the pool. "Are the cats of Starclan ready to choose?" Murmurs again erupted, but this time a chorus of agreement. The she-cat nodded. "Very well. Ashclan will go first." She motioned with her tail to the gray tom. "I presume you'll be representing Ashclan?"

"Yes." Ashstar dipped one of his paws into the pool and looked around. "Cats of Starclan see and approve my choice." The ripples slowly began to cease and a gray shape appeared. The cats at the pools edge craned their heads to see the shape more clearly. "He has a heart of a true warrior, even if he is an apprentice." Many cats voiced their approval softly.

Ashstar stepped back and the shape disappeared. "Now….Emberclan." The golden she-cat continued and motioned to the rust colored cat.

The she-cat stepped forward and dipped her paw in. "I, Emberstar, have chosen." Another gray shape appeared. "A cat bathed in shadow…but very strong."

"Are you sure?" The golden she-cat mewed the question softly.

"Of course! I know my clan Dawnstar!" Emberstar fiercely answered, her amber eyes blazing like fire.

Dawnstar remained calm. "Very well. I trust your decision." She watched as Emberstar stepped back and a jet black tom took her place, swiftly thrusting his paw into the water.

"This is Poisonclan's choice." His voice held little room for argument. This time a black shape appeared, slender, but fierce looking. "She is strong and loyal."

"A good choice Poisonstar." Dawnstar remarked. Poisonstar only grunted in response, stepping back.

Ashstar slid his gaze to Dawnstar. "You have yet to choose."

Dawnstar gave him a nod. "I am ready." She gingerly stepped forward, and let the ripples lap at her paw. Two shapes appeared in the water causing gasps of shock from the cats.

"Two cats from Dawnclan? What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to say the other clans cannot do a good enough job?" Poisonstar's voice was harsh.

Dawnstar glanced down at her choices. "I am not. The female has a great destiny ahead of her. She is meant and ready for this."

"What about the other?" Ashstar flicked his tail towards the white shape. "He's not much of a fighter…..And he has that condition…"

Dawnstar whirled on him, her eyes fierce. "He has a very sad destiny. I have seen it in the stars. I only wish to give him a time of happiness that he deserves."

"Whatever destiny you have seen for him is none of my concern….and I suppose he might have some use." Ashstar paused and seemed to think for a moment. "Are you sure Dawnstar?"

"I am. Does the rest of Starclan approve?" Slowly cats began to voice approval, and Dawnstar stepped back. "Cats of Starclan. We have chosen. Now go to your clans and prepare your choices. Beyond telling them what they must do, we cannot help. We must pray that they will remain strong."


End file.
